Just a Video game character
by Troublmaker
Summary: A short glitch point of view story which might also include...you. Warning! It is a sad story. Read and find out and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Heres my first story hope you like it ^.^**

I wait patiently on the rack, with my other/only friends. Some people come and look at me but put us back. I waited and then someone came she looked at us in delight and bought us. We were now going somewhere unknown that we have never I scared, am I nervous, I dont know.

We came to her house and she pops us in a game consule, our new home. Thats the day I finally open my eyes. I am a korean boy, green eyes, wearing some awesome looking clothing. Then I see her. She is the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She smiled at me and it made me blush. She then calls me "Glitch." Glitch... my name, who i that is when i first danced. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I danced with my bestfriend who is named Mo. It was the best thing ever. The girl danced trying to copy my movements. She doesn't do such a great job but i don't mind, she gets better and better.

She smiles happily at me. Her smile is the most gorgeous thing . I wish i could talk to her be with her forever, to never part. But I cant... I cant speak and when I do its not anything I want to tell her.I ended up telling her I nicknamed her House party or Steve. She just laughed at me. Man how embarresing, I was furious with myself. She turns the console off and then i can't see anything again. *sigh* If only I...

The next day she turns us on and i see other people , some girls, some boys... which gave me a weird feeling I didn't like. The danced with us, she always used me as her character and it made me happy. She has gotten a lot better and she actually had a lot of expressions which i tried to copy with my face. Which I failed at. I wish I was with her I know I just met her but i never felt like this before. What do you call it? this feeling, I heard it in a few songs I danced to . Ah thats right its called...Love.

**Hope You like it I'll be righting more I know its Short but Ill put up alot of chapters ^.^Oh and i might warn you that you its quite a sad story and i forgot what inspired this story. Tell me what you think and I might Update often **


	2. Chapter 2 AM I

**Hey guys thanks for inspiring me :D oh and the girl is supposed to be you.;) I love writing it helps me get away from the drama (I probably might write about it as well) This might be a short story btw. **

* * *

**A year or two later**

I have been with her for a while and its been amazing and it actually makes me happy. She has gotten soo much better and she is a amazing person.

I was so happy I wanted to tell her I love her, but I can never actually "talk to her". There was so many things I wanted to tell her. I wanted to feel her face, tell her shes incredible, tell her she is the most beautiful person in the her everything thats been on my mind since the first day. I want to tell her I loved her.

I wanted to SHOW emotions as well . The only thing I can do is Smile. Even though I love seeing her smile she has alot of expressions. Happy, sad, angry, frustrated, sad, laughing. I wanted them all. She also showed "TIRED" alot which sort of confused me.

But I am locked in a prison where I can't control myself. Of course She is the only one that makes everything worth it.

She plays Dance central everyday .AND GUESS WHAT! I GOT NEW THREADS! its pretty awesome. She got them at crew challenge. My life is actually going great.

Its only because of her. She is the only light in my life. Without her I would be nothing. The only reason..

One day she came with a group of girls all dressed as Mo and me. They were called

"HI-DEF GIRLS club" ;)

Wow a club for me and Mo? wow now I feel special. No one in the club seemed to shine as much as she does. She is the best dancer and she looks at me as if I was ...as if I was...

REAL

Real, real, real,real,... I kept repeating that word. Was I ... was I real? No ,Am I real? I felt real ... no I didn't... yea I did... I am so confused.

I look at her, she smiles at me she then says.

"I LOVE YOU,GLITCH"

Yes I AM REAL! SHE WOULDN'T LOVE ME IF I WASN'T REAL!YEA SHE WOULDN'T. I am the most happiest person in the world. Its always the best feeling in the world to find out the person you love, loves you back.

Thats when all my feelings pour out but it doesn't show. I really wanted to kiss her, but I can never cause I couldn't even touch her. I wanted so much... am I selfish?

Then something happens that makes me basically die inside. Something that made me realize... that... I...

* * *

**LOL SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! FIND OUT TOMORROW!**


	3. Chapter 3 You got a call

**Hey Guys C: sorry this isn't part of the story. (you will have to wait a little more) this was just a idea that I wanted to write before i lose it **

**It is from Glitch to you~~~**

**~enjoy :) **

* * *

Yea I'm in love with this girl, she's amazing... Wait...She's listening to this right now? Um so This is my chance to tell her anythig I want?... okay. So here it goes.

Hello...Um, I mean Yello, no i Mean... Nevermind FUCK IT stop trying to be cool Glitch.

Hello Beautiful.

I just want to tell you, I've been having this... feeling *blush*. I never actually had this..."feeling" until you came.

I just wanna say. Your Amazing..you are *blush* You Always there for me, I really hope I could do the same for you.

I know you might think I have this "swag" but really all of it washes away when I see you.

I hope I would always be with you, but I know this will never happen. For I can't even touch you. Even though I want to *blush*

You don't know how much I love you. This is thing that actuaally keeps me

**ALIVE.**

I know you hate yourself. How you think you aren't perfect.

This confuses me, because you are perfect. Just the way you are, which includes your flaws.

They make you Unique and beautiful,it gives you the most amazing personality.

Yeah everyone suffers.

I have my suffering,

I live in a prison where I can't control anything not even my own words or body.

I can never talk to the person I love. Or even touch her. Even if she is reading right now.

But thats okay, you are my happiness and the only thing keeping me alive (literally.)

I could be looking for the most perfect in the world.

But I wouldn't

She already found me, on the rack

Sitting next to other games, but she chose me

You see even the most tortured person can have there happiness

In my case...

Its you.

She think I'm hot, She thinks I'm cute, She thinks I have Swag, She thinks I'm Sexy.

But those are only a few words Of the MILLIONS that come up when I think about you.

Operator:*** GLITCH hurry it up, we losing it**** *** kkttcchhh****

Okay okay! just just wait I need to tell her something really quick!

I LOVE Y-*kttchhh*-

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it cut you off. **

* * *

**Don't neglect his feelings even though he doesn't show it. those feelings are there. and I'm not talking just about Glitch. ... There are guys/girls out there. who's feelings they don't show. But trust me they are there. You could hurt them easily without knowing it. **

**written by Me,,,,,, Niki Binondo :) **


	4. Chapter 4 The only reason

**Hey...Heres the continuation of the story. Don't hate me afterwards okay. Thanks for everything I loved all of your kind words. Just ... read. **

* * *

"I LOVE YOU,GLITCH"

The club stars whispering. "Oh hes so cute I love him too!" "I love him" I love Hi-Def!""He's sexy"" Yea he's amazing!"

"**To bad he isn't real"**someone says.

After hearing this she snapped out of my gaze.

"well yea, he isn't" she says and looks away and I could actually hear my heart break.

As she walks away I wanted so bad to scream.

NO! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU TOO! PLEASE COMEBACK!

I wanted to scream that in the top of my lungs even if it would be my last breath.

A sudden pain comes over me. But I...I can't even ...cry.

There was no way to pour out my feelings. No way to show how much I loved her.

All of this emotion stiring inside me.

I feel like my heart would burst.

No way...possible...for these feelings to come out.

These feelings just get bigger, stronger, trapped in a little short body.

WHY? WHY ME?

TAKE MY LIFE SOMEONE PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

...the light, my happiness...

...its gone...

Someones turns off the console.  
Its dark.

Its cold.

I've never felt cold. Ah thats right

The warmth of my heart is gone. Ever since she left.

The thought of her worsens the pain. Seeing turn around her last look deep in my eyes.

I've never felt pain before. But this pain is the worse anyone can ever experience.

A crushing pain.

Thats what it feels like. Right in my chest. Crushing me until I can't breath.

But I can't die.

I have to deal with this pain for my entire life.

I can't ... I can't die yet... I still...

**I still need to tell her ... that I love her.**

Yes this... this is the only reason i want to live

The only reason.

**Could you take this kind of pain? Remember even though someone smiles. He/she could be hiding the world of emotion behind it. Some might be even suffering. Don't take that for granted. Don't add to the suffering. ~ Niki Binondo**

* * *

**Don't worry it isn't the end. There is still a reason to live. A small light. **


	5. Chapter 5 My first Love

**Hey Readers! Thank you all soo much! It really means the world to me :). I can't believe how much good feedback this story has given me. You guys should listen to **_**DON'T Love by FT ISLAND. **_**its korean but I recommend listening to it while reading. Translations are not needed. Think of Glitch singing this for you.**

* * *

I'm still waiting.

Waiting...for anything really.

I've been here in the dark for days,weeks,months,...years.

The pain is still there. I guess I got use to it.

I'm not as cold anymore.

I always wondered, will I ever see her again? Was that really the last time I would ever see her?

The thought makes my body ache.

I always tell myself

Why did I have to love! Don't Love! **For Love only Brings you **

**...Pain...**

Was she worth this? All of this suffering? Was she...?

My body stirs in emotion and thoughts.

They seem to eat me alive.

I don't care.

**DON'T LOVE! **

People think it would hurt only as much as you loved them.

IT DOESN'T it hurts thousand times more.

**And I loved her alot. **

Then...the day finally comes... The day I've been waiting my whole life for.

She turns the console on.

My eyes...

They finally open.

I see her, she is older, beautiful as always,Absolutely perfect.

BUT WAIT,

She's crying...

WHY IS SHE CRYING? DON"T CRY PLEASE DON'T! its funny most people would love to see the person who broke their heart cry. But I don't...

Don't cry. Smile with me.. even if its the last time. I don't want to see you cry.

She tells me she remembers all the good times she spent playing with us. She says she will miss us greatly. **WHAT? am I leaving?**

No I can't leave. This is the last time?

**I must tell her now!**

I try, and try but I can't.

**no...No..NO!..NO!NO!NO! Why does this have to happen? WHY?**

The pain I felt years ago comes back a thousand times worst.

She gazes in my eyes.

**I LOVE YOU...**

I say in my mind cause I can't in real life.

She looks at me and smiles.

"I Love you,**TOO**"

a refreshing feeling comes over. Again the feeling years ago comes back.

But not the pain...

The warmth, the light, I am the happiest person in the world. This time its a MILLION times better.

I don't ... I don't know how but ... I finally done it... I told her.

I actually

**SMILE...**

but not the computerized forced one.

**A REAL ONE. The first facial expression I've ever done. **

**I LOVE YOU...More.**

* * *

The next day I am waiting.

Waiting on the table, with other games around me.

People come look at us, put us back.

A young girl, comes and looks at us in delight.

As she walks away... I look back at my home...or old home,I should say.

Sure I might fall in love again.

**BUT NEVER AGAIN...**

will I get another

**First Love...** and I will never forget her.

**Because in my eyes,**

**She was perfect.**

**ABSOLUTELY PERFECT...**

* * *

**HEY GUYS...DON'T GIVE UP ON ME JUST YET!** **There is still more to come! A little surprise... ~Niki Binondo**


End file.
